AU-One-Shot Collection
by Fr0stbit3
Summary: Where all my One-Shots which are set in AUs end up. Basically going to focus on team RWBY and other characters won't appear unless they're necessary. No specific ship. M for self-harm in Chapter 3.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, first story. Pairing for this chapter is Ruby/?, though you'll probably guess it when the other character makes their first appearance. This chapter was inspired by Halvorsen's She Got Me Like and Mako's Smoke Filled Room. Enjoy!**

Ruby wasn't sure how many drinks she'd had; she didn't really care either way. It would probably be a good idea to stop so she could still walk back to her flat, but she couldn't find it in herself to care at that point. Maybe she was already too drunk to care. And it wasn't like drinking hadn't helped her so far – she'd forgotten her job interview already. _Fucking assholes won't hire me because I'm a lesbian._ Okay, maybe she'd almost forgotten it. Close enough. The door to the bar opened and someone else walked in, presumably to drown their sorrows in alcohol like her since they were alone. Probably wouldn't work too well.

Not that the bar was bad; it was relatively large and had enough tables to supply everyone while having a few tables big enough to support groups. The drinks were good and relatively cheap – the only problem was that a few groups of men were getting rather loud, which made it hard to focus, which hindered her in not thinking about the homophobic bigot who refused to hire her when he found out she was gay. The smoke filling the room was slightly irritating, but nothing she couldn't handle. Looking up to see the poor soul who needed strong alcohol to forget their troubles, she decided that the glass she was raising to her lips was going to be her last drink for tonight.

However, as her eyes met amber orbs on the other side of the room, she completely forgot her drink and decided that there were more important things to think about. Such as the _drop-dead gorgeous_ girl walking into the room wearing a form-fitting white v-neck shirt which just barely covered her _don't even think about that._ Deciding that she should probably look somewhere else, Ruby looked down and tried thinking about anything except for _those damn legs…_ No! Bad Ruby! Looking back up, she decided that the girl's face was probably the best place to look at for now, but promptly decided that she shouldn't look into those amber orbs she could just get lost in... okay, maybe she should just look at her table and get out of here as fast as possible. After all, pretty much every male human being in the bar had turned around and looked at the girl when she walked in. She could choose anyone, so why would she go for an anti-socialy short redhead girl? She probably wasn't even into girls!

She suddenly heard someone sit down at her table as she took a long swig. Looking who she had to tell she wasn't interested, she promptly choked on her drink as her eyes met amber ones again. She waited for her to stop coughing before smiling slyly and saying the words they'd probably write on my tombstone. „I couldn't help but notice you checking me out when I walked in." Her voice was smooth and silky and made her just want to melt into a puddle. Then the words the other girl spoke caught up with her brain and her eyes widened. Great. Now she probably thought Ruby was weird or was going to start telling her what a freak she was and- „So I couldn't help but wonder what a cute girl such as yourself was doing here." Wait. Did she just call Ruby _cute_? „Um, well, I was drinking because of, err, some people didn't want to hire me!"

The other girl tilted her head and Ruby felt like she was going to combust if her heart kept beating that fast. „Why would anyone not want to work with you?" „Welltheydidn'tlikemebecauseI'malesbianpleasedon'thurtme!" Ruby blurted out and looked down again, thinking that the other girl was probably going to start insulting her now. What she didn't expect was the other girl to lean in and whisper into her ear. „What a coicidence, me too…" Ruby felt just about ready to melt at that point and only managed to squeak once and then start blushing like crazy.

The other girl pulled back again to Ruby's disappointment, though she felt like it was probably best for her heart. At least she wasn't going to spontaneously combust. She should probably write her will before that happened. The other girl stretched, showing of her impressive clea- _don't even go there Ruby!_ Her muscles, like those abs which were probably rock hard and which Ruby just wanted to run her hands over.

She wasn't going to survive the next few minutes.

„D-Do you, um, want a d-drink?" The amber-eyed girl seemed to consider it for a moment before answering. „I would never deny a gorgeous girl like you." Ruby flushed, squeaked and got up to talk to the bartender to order the ravenette a drink before she ended up having a heart attack. Trying to clear her thoughts on the way, she decided to compose herself and mercilessly batter any sexual thoughts into submission. Feeling good about her plan, she went back to her table with a drink for the other girl and set it down before her.

She remembered hearing a quote from some famous military specialist in her history class: „No plan survives first contact with the enemy." Realizing just how true it was when she looked up into her tormentors eyes and immediatly flushed and turned back into a stuttering mess, she tried to save face by making some kind of conversation. „I-I hope you like it… I just ordered something I thought you might like. I-It's my favorite." Feeling satisfied she'd only had problems forming a word twice, Ruby realized talking so fast her brain didn't catch up to what she was saying was probably the way to go. Unfortunately, that proved to be her greatest mistake yet when the other girl sipped at the drink and smiled. „It tastes good, but I'm sure you'd taste better."

„You'd probably taste better too."

When her words caught up to her and she realized what she'd just said, Ruby felt like her head was going to burst from the sheer amount of blood in it. Looking up to see if the other girl had left already, she felt her eyes widen when she saw the other girl _blushing_. Figuring that her best bet was to keep up her attack at this point, she tried making her voice sound as seductive as possible and practically purred her next sentence. „I'm sure you'd taste much better than me, too." As soon as she said it, she was rewarded with the sight of the mystery girl's face starting to look like a tomato and those amber orbs looking at the table or… her chest? Smirking, she knew there wasn't much work left to be done until she won this little duel. „You know, my eyes are up here." Flushing again, the other girl looked up and their eyes met for a second before Ruby averted her gaze, unable to look in those intense amber orbs for more than that.

Trying again, she looked back in the other girl's eyes and felt her brain freezing up. She felt she should probably come up with some kind of witty remark right now, but that didn't seem possible to her anymore. The other girl seemed to notice her plight and smirked. „You should probably relax. If you want to, I can help you with that." Ruby flushed again and started trying to form some kind of coherent answer, but failed to. Eventually, she just gave up and kept on staring at those amber eyes. The other girl was smiling in amusement, seemingly enjoying the power she held over Ruby. „You look young to be trying to find a job."

„Well, I'm going to college right now, but my family doesn't have the most money so I need to get a job to pay for most things like getting drunk because I didn't get a job. You know, that sounds really depressing when I say it out loud." The amber-eyed girl smiled slyly and leaned in to whisper in her ear again and she was going to go crazy and her heart was going tob urst if this kept going. „Don't be depressed. A cute girl like you shouldn't be frowning." Ruby's breath hitched and she could almost feel her pupils dilate as the amber-eyed girl pulled back and smirked at the reaction she'd caused. Ruby was pretty much hyperventilating at this point, her heart hammering against her ribs and her brain melting into a puddle.

Then salvation from heaven came in the form of a phone buzzing. The other girl frowned, pulled it out of her pocket and read the text that she just received. Ruby sighed internally, hoping her torture would be over soon while at the same time feeling disappointed. The amber-eyed girl leaned in again to whisper in her ear fort he third time, making her brain stop again. „Well, it appears I have to take my leave now… But if you want to, we can continue this later…" Ruby felt the other girl slip something into her back pocket and watched, frozen, as the ravenette slipped her phone into her pocket, got up and started to leave. What Ruby didn't expect was the other girl turning around and speaking one last time. „My name's Blake, by the way. Blake Belladonna. Call me." Ruby felt her back pocket and pulled out a slip of paper with a phone number on it. Starting to smile, she downed her drink, went to the bartender to pay for it and left the bar. The night had went a lot better than she expected.

The next morning, Ruby Rose woke up fully dressed and with a headache. Frowning, she felt an uncomfortable weight in her back pocket and pulled out her phone. Cursing out of fear that she may have broken it, she barely noticed the small slip of paper that tumbled out with it. She frowned, picked it up and read the phone number on it. Her eyes widened as she remembered the girl from last night and she slowly started grinning.

* * *

„Yang is never going to believe this."

 **A/N: This doesn't have any schedule when it comes to update and could have any pairing. If you have anything you want me to write, just post it in a review. If you could leave some tips when it comes to writing, that'd be appreciated since this is my first story and I know pretty much nothing about the way this works. Thanks in advance.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, here's my second try. I know I said I was going to use any ships, and I will use a different one in the next story. A lot of this is inspired by music, by the way; if anything seems familiar, that might be the reason. Oh, and a quick warning: there are a lot of time skips in this one. Anyhow, enjoy the chapter!**

Ruby was running as fast as she could, faster than she knew she was able to. She quickly checked her watch. _15 seconds_. She could do this. She was almost there- "Ow!" She was lieing on the floor, dazed, trying to spot what she'd run against… oh crap. "I'm really sorry I was just trying to be on time for my class and I wasn't looking where I was going, are you hurt? Oh my god I didn't hurt you did I? I'm really, really so-" She was cut off by a hand on her mouth. "It's okay. I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm okay… and even if I wasn't, it would be my fault, wouldn't it?"

„Maybe, but I'm still glad you're okay." Now that she knew she hadn't hurt the other girl, Ruby took some time to actually look at her. The girl was wearing a white t-shirt with mid-length sleeves combined with black pants and ribbons around her wrists. Her eyes were amber and Ruby swore they glowed. Her hair was black, which contrasted nicely with her pale skin. Suddenly remembering why she had been running in the first place, Ruby started panicking. „Shoot, I got to get to class! It was nice meeting you!" Quickly running to her class, Ruby apologized to the teacher and took her seat. Mentally groaning, she knew she wouldn't be able to focus on the lesson today.

* * *

Ruby poked her fish fingers with her fork, not really feeling hungry. She'd spent most of her break trying to find out who the girl she had run into this morning was and gotten less information than she thought she would be able to. The girl was Blake Belladonna and she'd moved here this summer. No one knew why she moved, but some people said it was because she'd been bullied at her old school. some people said it was because she'd been bullied at her old school. some people said it was because she'd been bullied at her old school. It seemed unlikely anyone actually knew since Blake was quiet and introverted. She was usually seen with a book and went to the library during lunch break to read. It was all good information and she could use it, but none of it except for the reading part was going to help her start a conversation. And even that wasn't going to help if she didn't know anything about the kind of books Blake liked to read. Ruby decided to visit the library tomorrow. It was time for some research.

* * *

Ruby was staring. She knew it was impolite, but she couldn't help it! She hadn't expected Blake just walking into her last class and sitting down next to her right before the teacher, a seemingly hyperactive green-haired man named Bartholomew Oobleck took attendance. So, naturally, Ruby decided to try and start a conversation. "Uh, hey! Sorry for running into you this morning…"

"It's fine. And I believe you apologized enough already." I had to contain a sigh of relief when Blake turned around and smiled at me. "Uh, just in case you don't know him yet, Professor Oobleck is very… fast-paced. You need to pay attention or else you're going to miss some things."

"Well, we could compare notes after class so we make sure we don't miss anything." Ruby felt like she was going to die of happiness right there. She had an excuse to talk to Blake, and she didn't even have to try and find out what kind of books Blake liked by acting like a stalker! It was almost too goo… it was too good to be true. "Sorry, but I always catch a ride with my sister after school and she has kickboxing training, so I have to go right after class…"

"Well, in that case we could always meet after school at some point and study while we're at it." Ruby tried to seem calm while squealing internally.

"Sure, that sounds good. When should we meet first?"

"Are you free on Saturday?"

"Yeah. Do you know that coffee shop just around the corner? Signal Coffee?"

"I do. You want to meet there then?"

"Yeah, does that sound good?"

"It sounds great."

* * *

"Hey, Blake!"

"Hey." Ruby didn't know why, but whenever she saw Blake she felt like she just had to talk to the girl. So when she'd spotted her in the hallway, she just couldn't waste that chance. "What are you reading?"

"Why do you care?" Ruby was getting even more confused. She was getting mixed signals from Blake and had no idea what the girl was thinking. Their study date had went great and Ruby felt like she'd been able to coax Blake out of her shell a bit, but when she saw Blake on Monday the other girl was distant and acted like she didn't want anything to do with Ruby. Well, Ruby was going to change that no matter what. "Because I want to get to know you better. We're studying together, so I'm curious as to what you like to do in your free time."

"Alright. I like to read and the book is about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." That was good. Ruby knew her way around the fantasy genre, so she could talk to Blake about a lot now. "That sounds interesting. My sister, Yang, used to read me fairy tales and the occasional fantasy novel when I was younger. Do you have any siblings?" Ruby really hoped she had an older sibling so she had something in common with Blake except for books they could talk about. "No, I'm an only child. I used to have a friend who was like a brother to me, but we... were seperated."

"What happened to seperate you? Is it because you moved here?" Ruby regretted the words right after they left her mouth. Her eyes widened slightly and she froze when Blake looked at her sharply. "How did you know I moved here?"

"I... may have asked around and tried to find out who you were after I ran into you. I'm really sorry." Blake sighed and looked like she was mad at herself for some reason. "It's fine. Just don't do anything like that again, just ask me. And the reason Sun and I were seperated was that we were adopted into different families."

"Oka- wait, _you_ were adopted!?" Ruby's mouth was hanging open in shock. She couldn't believe someone as nice and cute as Blake would end up at an orphanage. "Yeah, my parents left me when I was still a baby. Someone found me in a small alley and brought me to the hospital because I almost froze to death. They said if he found me ten minutes later I wouldn't have survived."

"That's horrible! Why would anyone abandon you? You're so smart and pretty and nice-" Ruby flushed, realizing what she said and fearing that Blake would think she was weird. Instead, she was greeted with the sight of Blake blushing and stammering. "Y-you r-really think so?" Only one way out of this mess. "Yeah! I think you're awesome and I'm really glad we're friends!"

"I'm glad, too."

* * *

Ruby froze as she saw Blake in her peripheral vision while she was pulling a book from it's shelf in the library. Blake looked content with her book, but Ruby was annoyed. She placed the book back into the shelf and walked over to Blake. "What do you think you're doing here?"

"I'm reading. Why?" Ruby was shocked. Blake didn't even seem to know what was wrong! "Who do you sit with during lunch?"

"I don't sit with anyone, I just read here and eat in the other breaks. Why?" At this point Ruby had had enough. She pulled Blake to her feet and dragged her to the cafeteria. Not caring about the stares she was attracting, she stopped in front of the table where she ate with her sister Yang and three friends Nora, Jaune and Weiss. "Guys, this is Blake. Blake, this is my sister Yang and those are my friends Nora-" The bubbly girl swallowed a mouthful of food. "Hi!" Ruby pointed at a blonde boy with blue eyes. "-, Jaune-"

"Nice to meet you!" and finally introduced the last person at the table"-and Weiss." Weiss narrowed her eyes and seemed to size Blake up for a moment before reacting to them. "I hope you're good at history."

"Now that everyone's introduced, I have important news to announce. Blake will be sitting here during lunch from now on." Ruby could tell everyone was a bit confused as to why she brought Blake, but eventually everyone started talking to her and at the end of lunch, Blake was smiling and laughing with everyone. On the way to history class, Blake spoke up. "Thank you. No one ever wanted to sit with me during lunch, so at some point I just stopped eating when everyone else did and used the time to catch up on my reading." Ruby just smiled at her. "No problem, I'm just happy you got along with the others so well. And I couldn't very well not sit with my friend during lunch, now could I?" Blake smiled throughout the entire next period.

* * *

Ruby felt like she was going to be sick and explode of happiness at the same time. After about ten minutes of walking in her room, she'd finally admitted it to herself. She had a crush on Blake. She knew she couldn't tell Blake, it would just be weird and things would be really awkward between them because there was no way Blake would feel the same. It was impossible. Why would someone as pretty and smart and nice as Blake like an immature, hyperactive klutz like Ruby? There was no way Blake would like her back.

Ruby had to tell Blake how she felt. It had been one day and it was torture, seeing Blake so happy and beautiful. Ruby barely managed to avoid staring. It was almost like it was more than just a simple crush... but that didn't help matters. Ruby needed to get over Blake fast, and the best way was probably for Blake to just reject her. As long as there was still a chance Blake might like her back, Ruby wouldn't be able to get over Blake. She just knew it.

* * *

Ruby had readied herself. She was going to tell Blake today, even if it was the last thing she did. She had thought of over eight ways to pull Blake aside and talk to her, sixteen different ways to actually tell her and seven possible reactions to Blake's reply. She'd never been more ready for anything in her life. Her plan was fool-proof, there was nothing that she wasn't ready for. She made it through her classes without anything threatening her plan. Ruby was going to make her move now, during lunch period. She went to the cafeteria and looked for Blake, but didn't see her at their table. Confused, she went to the hallway Blake usually came from and saw her right away, though immediatly wished she hadn't. Blake was pinned to a wall by a tall, red-haired boy, which in itself wasn't the problem. The problem was the passionate kiss he'd captured her lips in. Feeling her eyes sting with tears, Ruby went to the library, found a quiet corner and cried.

* * *

The next day, Ruby felt sick but knew she couldn't just skip school. So she went and hoped she could avoid Blake by not going to lunch. It would have worked if not for the blonde demon known as Yang Xiao Long, her traitor of a sister. She was waiting in front of Ruby's classroom, wearing her ridiculously cheery smile and having an evil, predatory glint in her eye. Or joy, Ruby didn't know anymore. "Ruby! I was hoping to find you here! We missed you at lunch yesterday, you know!" Ruby had no choice but to smile and play along. "Oh, sorry. I was looking for a book in the library and lost track of time. Won't happen again." And so she walked into the cafeteria and sat down at their table with her sister hoping Blake was too busy making out with her boyfriend to come. She had barely sat down though before Blake started talking to her. "Ruby, where were you yesterday? I was worried, you know." Mentally sighing, Ruby replied with the same lie she told her sister. "I was just looking for a book in the library and lost track of time. I'll be sure to give you a heads up next time. By the way, don't you want to invite your boyfriend to sit with us?" Blake looked genuinely confused at the question. "Boyfriend?"

Ruby felt sick. Blake had been making out with someone right before she sat down with everyone and didn't even have the guts to admit it. "Tall, red hair and handsome? The one you made out with before lunch yesterday?" Ruby couldn't stop herself anymore and let all the pain out. Blake looked shocked and Ruby, to her own horror, discovered she was satisfied... until Blake replied. "He's not my boyfriend, he's my ex! He forced himself on me in the hallways yesterday!" Blake looked like she was on the verge of tears and Ruby felt like she was a horrible person. She'd been blinded by her own pain and hadn't considered that Blake might have been even worse off. She could only stare in shock as Blake stood up and walked in the general direction of the library.

* * *

Following the sound of sobbing, Ruby rounded a corner and found Blake curled up on a chair, crying and looking absolutely miserable. Ruby felt a sharp pain in her heart as she realized it was her fault Blake was crying. Steeling her resolve, Ruby walked over and wrapped her arms around Blake. "I'm sorry...," she murmured. "I was blind and stupid and didn't think about what I was saying. I didn't even consider the possiblity he was... I'm sorry." Blake just hugged her back and held her tight. Ruby started stroking Blake's hair and hummed to try and comfort her. After a few minutes, Blake stopped crying and spoke up. "It's okay, I overreacted. It just hurt so much to be reminded of that by you."

"I know, I'm stupid and didn't think about how you felt and I never should have brought it up. I was so bitter I couldn't think straight." Blake looked puzzled and asked Ruby the only question she never wanted to answer. "Bitter? Why?" Ruby felt like hitting her head repeatedly with something extremely large and solid. Like a wall. "I, umm... Promise you won't judge me?" Blake looked surprised, but nodded. "I was jealous because I have this crush on you and I wanted to tell you when I saw you with him. I know I'm a freak and you wouldn't ever like someone like me, I'm sorry." Blake's jaw looked like it was trying to hit the floor and Ruby understood. Blake was shocked and felt horrible just being friends with someone like her. "You... have a crush on me?" Ruby teared up. Blake was so freaked out she had to ask her if she was serious. "Yes. You know what, forget I ever said anything, I'm sorry and I won't bring it up ever again-"

"But what if I don't want to forget it?" Ruby froze and stared at Blake. Blake couldn't mean... "What if the reason I was hurt when you assumed I had a boyfriend was that I like you too?" Blake was joking, right? She was going to crack up and tell her she would forget it and then they could move on. Right? But Blake didn't do either of those things. She just moved in and kissed Ruby.

And Ruby found she enjoyed that a lot more.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just a heads-up, I edited the previous chapters to try and make them more smooth. Thanks for the tip, Guest! I wrote the first chapter and part of the second in Word, which always puts the Quotation Marks down because I'm from Germany. Okay, so this chapter is... rather heavily inspired by the song Crazy in Love from The Eden Project featuring Leah Kelly. It's pretty much based on my interpretation of the song, so if you liked this or at least the idea behind it, check out The Eden Project's music. It's awesome. And this time around you get White Rose, so, yay? But if you guys are sensitive to violence... this will have cutting and major character death in the form of suicide. You have been warned. Please don't kill me. Anyhow, enjoy the chapter!  
**

Weiss didn't like the look of her partner for the project. What had Oobleck been thinking, assigning her some... bumbling child! She was heiress to one of the greatest companies in the wolrd and she was going to get the respect she deserved in the form of a new partner! If Oobleck refused, she'd just get her father to send his lawyers after him. It would be glorious. She could already picture him sweating and trying to weasel his way out of- "Weiss? Are you... okay?" She turned around, afraid being caught during her evil laugh, but she hadn't needed to be afraid.

She looked right into the emerald eyes of one of her only friends, Pyrrha Nikos. Pyrrha was probably her best friend since she was also the first actual friend Weiss made. They met during a ball her parents had hosted when Weiss had gotten bored and snuck off to find people in her age range to interact with. Pyrrha had been genuinely friendly, which helped Weiss talk to her. She liked being in charge and telling others what to do, but she'd never been able to scold people who were just kind because they enjoyed it. It had also helped that Weiss started respecting Pyrrha when she found out how amazing she was when it came to school. She aced every test without studying and was miles ahead of everyone else in her P.E. class. "I'm okay, I just don't like the partner I got for the project."

"Well, who is it? And did you talk to them?"

"It's Ruby Rose."

"So did you talk to them?"

"..."

"Weiss Schnee! You know what I told you about judging people without getting to know them!"

"I know, but just look at her! She's childish, never pays attention and I don't know how good she is in history! I'm going to tell Oobleck to assign me a new partner. By which I mean you."

"Why don't you just get to know her? She can't be that bad."

"I'm asking Oobleck now. Who are you with?"

"Jaune Arc. Why?"

"I need to know who you're disappointed about working with!"

* * *

"What do you mean, no?"

"I asked Miss Nikos about it and she said she was quite content with her current partner for the project. Therefore, I am denying your request for me to assign you a new partner."

"You can't do that! Do you have any idea who I am?"

"Believe me, Miss Schnee, I can. And I don't care about your father's lawyers, no judge in the world would convict someone for not assigning someone a different partner for a project."

"Ugh! I don't know why I even attend this school!" That, of course, was a lie. Beacon High was the most prestigious high school in the entire nation and her parents had forced her. She thought it would be nice at first, but she wouldn't call the school particularly _nice_ anymore. She was so distracted ranting about Beacon in her head that she didn't notice the person who was walking in front of her had to stop to let someone through. She walked right into them and practically shoved them to the floor.

"What are you doing, just standing in the way like that? Do you have any-" Weiss' breathing stopped. In front of her was Ruby Rose, the girl she was supposed to work with for a project for the next month. The other girl quickly stood up and offered her a hand to pull her to her feet, but Weiss just stood up by herself. She caught a flash of hurt in Ruby's silver eyes and immediatly felt a pang of guilt though. _Wait, what?_ Why was she feeling guilty? "You're Weiss, right? My partner for the project?"

"Yes, that's me. Sorry about walking into you."

"It's okay, I daydream all the time. By the way, do you want to meet up to work on the project?"

"I suppose that would be the most efficient way of working. Your house or mine?"

"My house is fine. Is tomorrow okay?"

"Tomorrow sounds good. I'll meet you at the main entrance after school." And with that, Weiss turned around and walked away, feeling like she'd handled that relatively well.

* * *

Ruby was panicking. She hadn't quite finished tidying her room since she had been up for a long time getting as much information as possible on the topic of their project, the second World War. And since Weiss was probably used to luxury, this was not going to help her impress her. When they got into her room, she threw herself on the bed and grabbed her laptop while Weiss looked around her room. She patted the spot next to her and after a moment of hesitation, Weiss sat down next to her. Ruby decided she might as well try talking to Weiss while they were waiting for her laptop to start. "So, I looked through the internet yesterday and narrowed the websites I found down to the best ten. I also summarized most of the information they had and downloaded a couple of images. What about you?"

"I filed a request for some documents my family's company still has about the economic situation during the war and the amount of money that was passed around under the table. I also found a few books with letters soldiers from both sides sent home during the war. I must admit, you surprised me with the work you did. I thought you were going to be less... enthusiastic about this."

"Yeah, well, I want to show you I'm not some lazy idiot. We're going to be working together, so we should at least try to get along."

"That's... a lot more mature than I expected. You're full of surprises." A noise from the computer drew their attention back to the project they were planning to work on. After about an hour of organizing information and creating a structure, Ruby decided they could use a break. "I'm kinda hungry, so how about we take a quick break?"

"I guess we could use a moment to rest, I feel kind of hungry too. Let's eat something." Ruby got up and promptly slipped over a pair of pants she hadn't managed to put on the laundry pile yesterday. When she fell, she tried grabbing onto the nearest object she could find - Weiss. Unfortunately, Weiss hadn't braced herself and was simply pulled down on top of Ruby. Her breath hitched when she realized Weiss was straddling her, their faces inches, her lips looking full and inviting and they felt so soft and warm... Ruby didn't know how long they had been sitting there when she ran out of breath and her lungs started burning. They broke apart, panting, and Ruby realized just what she'd just done. "Oh shit, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to I swear-" But Weiss had already grabbed her materials and was running away, trying to put as much distance between herself and Ruby as possible. Ruby chased her, but Weiss was desperate and had the advantage of being the first to start running. Ruby tripped at her house's threshold and realized chasing Weiss was a lost cause, so she resorted to calling Weiss' name, hoping she would come back. "Weiss! Wait! Don't leave, Weiss! Weiss!"

* * *

Back in her room, Ruby forced herself to reevaluate how she felt about Weiss. The girl was smart, organized, determined and beautiful. _Wait, where'd that last one come from?  
_ Ruby sighed. She had no idea how she felt about Weiss, but she did know Weiss was everything she wanted in a girlfriend. So why was it so hard to like Weiss? This was going to be a long night. The least she could do was talk to Weiss tomorrow and then figure out what to do. Ruby smiled and went to the kitchen to eat something. She froze when she arrived in the kitchen and looked straight at her very protective sister Yang, who seemed calm and cheerful one second and then looked at Ruby's leg. Apparently something was wrong with her leg since Yang's expression morphed into one of fury immediatly. "The front door is open, you scraped your knee and you look like you've been crying. Who do I need to beat up?"

"No one! I just, umm, I found out I'm a lesbian, kissed my first girl and stumbled on the doorstep!" Ruby hoped that answer was confusing enough to make sure she could come up with a good lie while Yang tried to figure out what happened. Unforutnately, Yang was a lot smarter than most people gave her credit for and figured it out immediatly. "Schnee." The calm tone Yang used was scarier than her shouting. Yang was serious. "Umm, what about Weiss?"

"Stop lieing, Ruby. I know it was Schnee. She turned you down, didn't she? I'll kill that bitch for breaking your heart!" Well, no one could say Ruby didn't try. Or gave up. "No, she didn't turn me down!"

"Well, what did she do then?"

"Umm, well, she ran away after I kissed her." Apparently that was the wrong answer since Yang simpy picked up her keys and walked to the door. "Be back in twenty minutes. Eat lunch and maybe leave some out for me!" Ruby quickly ran, grabbed Yang's arm and pulled her back. "Are you insane? If you attack her, she'll get you in prison! Just let me talk to her. I'm okay, I don't know if I ever even liked her." That seemed to calm Yang down a bit since she stopped struggling and seemed to calm down. "Alright sis, but if you need me to I'll be ready to break every bone in her body for you." Ruby really hoped it wouldn't come to that.

* * *

The next day, Ruby looked for Weiss at Beacon's main entrance as soon as Yang dropped her off. It looked like Weiss had arrived before her and was already at her classroom when Ruby felt a hand close around her arm. She turned around and her eyes met ice crystals. Weiss looked angry and Ruby knew she had every reason to be. "We need to talk." Weiss dragged Ruby to the girls toilets and her expression hardened. "You know, my father is one of the most homophobic men on this continent. And he expects me to marry some heir he sets me up with. The only reason I'm not homeschooled is Beacon's reputation. I was barely allowed to go to your house for the project."

"That sounds really bad, Weiss. And I'm sorry for yesterday, I wasn't thinking. I shouldn't have done that."

"You say you weren't thinking. So you just decided to cut loose and let your feelings control you?"

"Well, I didn't really decide to, but that about sums it up, yeah." Weiss' expression softened for a moment, then she seemed to make up her mind about something and looked determined instead. "Then it's my turn now." Weiss grabbed Ruby's wrists, pinned her to the wall and kissed her passionately while Ruby just managed to widen her eyes in shock and moan slightly into the kiss. After a few seconds Weiss drew back and released Ruby, who decided that she wasn't going to waste a chance like this and kissed Weiss again. After they broke apart, Weiss spoke up. "Can we talk about this at your house today? We should get to class, we only have about a minute."

"Sure. Just meet me at the main entrance after school." Weiss smiled, nodded and left while Ruby just leaned against a wall and fought the huge grin that threatened to break out.

She had never been so thoroughly beaten.

* * *

When they arrived at Ruby's house, she somehow felt... threatened? Someone closed the door and she heard a very angry voice behind her. "Schnee. You got balls, showing up here after what you did yesterday." Weiss turned around and was met with a tall, blonde girl with lilac eyes scowling at her. Ruby quickly stepped between them and tried to make sure no one got hurt. "Weiss, this is Yang, my older sister. Yang, this is Weiss. We're going to talk in my room." Yang didn't look happy about it, but stepped aside after giving Weiss another glare. Ruby then led Weiss to her bedroom and sat down on her bed in the same spot she'd been sitting on yesterday. Weiss sat down on the chair in front of Ruby's desk and hesitated for a moment before speaking up. "I thought a lot about how I feel yesterday and I don't know if I actually like you romantically. I know for a fact though that I'm attracted to you. But even if you want to give us a shot, we can't tell anyone. There's too many people at our school who would tell my father, and if he found out, I'd be disowned and you'd never get a job or a house. It would take him as much effort to ruin our lives as it would take him to eat lunch." Ruby looked at her lap and seemed to be thinking about what Weiss had just revealed to her. "I'm sorry if it sounds like I'm threatening you, but you had to know."

"Can we keep meeting at my house for the project and give 'us' a try? I just want to figure out how I feel about you." Weiss hesitated for a moment and then smiled. "I want to figure out my feelings too. I'd be glad to be your secret girlfriend." Ruby squealed and she ran over to hug Weiss. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Weiss just smiled, grabbed Ruby's head and kissed her. They kept kissing for a while until someone knocked and they were forced to seperate. "You guys okay in there? You were taking a while." Weiss recognized the voice of Ruby's sister immediatly and replied before Ruby could give any details away. "Yes, we talked about our situation and came to an agreement. You can come in if you want to." Yang opened the door and stepped in, looking relatively calm. "So, are you two together?" This time it was Ruby who answered her. "Yes, but we need to keep it a secret. If her father found out we'd both be in big trouble." Yang looked angry again and looked at Weiss. "If you're just playing with her and planning to break her heart, I'll break your neck. Got it?" Weiss paled and squeaked: "Got it!" to try and appease the blonde demon in front of her. Yang just smiled, hugged her and then left the room again, turning around at the door. "Oh, by the way."

"Hmm?"

"Welcome to the family."

* * *

Weiss didn't know why her father had called her to his study, but she knew better than to ask. If her father didn't get what he wanted, he could get nasty. She shivered, remembering the day she got her scar. It was also the day she found out why he hated anyone who wasn't heterosexual and she just wanted to avoid angering him like that ever again. Her father turned around when she entered his relatively cozy study and picked up a folder on his desk. He held it out and she took it, hesitating slightly before opening it. This wasn't good news. The first thing she saw in the folder was the large picture of a blue-haired teen next to his name, age, date of birth, interests and other information. "Why are you giving me a file on Neptune Vasilias?"

"I want you to read it and learn about your future husband."

"Husband!? Aren't you even going to ask for my opinion on this?" Her father's face contorted in rage and he stood up. "You will marry him. His family owns the largest fishing company in the world. Now go to your room and read the file." Weiss just stared at him in shock and didn't move. "Now!" That snapped Weiss out of her trance. She turned around and left her father's study, looking through the file to see what kind of person he was. Apparently he was her age, attended Beacon and was one of the "popular kids". That was where their similarities ended, though. He was a womanizer, wooing multiple girls a week with his good looks and talent with words. Weiss couldn't see the appeal. She clenched her fists. She wasn't going to let her father boss her around.

* * *

Ruby and Weiss were eating sandwiches in Ruby's bedroom while wrapping up the presentation they'd prepared. Ruby was bored though and decided to distract herself with the closest possible option, which bore the name of Weiss Schnee. Since she felt like she was in a teasing mood today, she darted in and quickly kissed Weiss on the lips before laying down on her bed. Weiss, however, did not feel like being teased. "Ruby Rose, what was that all about?" Ruby just grinned lazily. "I just kissed you, what's wrong with that?"

"Are you trying to distract me?"

"Don't be so paranoid, Weissy! You know I love you, right?" Weiss froze and Ruby realized what she'd just said. "Umm, well, I do. Sorry if this is too sudden or anything like that-" She was cut off by Weiss' lips captured hers in a surprisingly gentle kiss. Ruby relaxed into the kiss and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Weiss' lips on her own. After what felt like an eternity, Weiss pulled back and smiled. "I love you too, Ruby. But that doesn't change that we still need to finish the project today!" Ruby smiled slyly and leaned in, kissing Weiss passionately to try and distract her for as long as she could. After a few minutes, a flustered Weiss managed to focus enough to stop Ruby from kissing her and scowled. "Nice try, but that's not going to work forever." Ruby just smirked. At least she'd spent the time she did get well.

* * *

Weiss looked up from her notes, watching Oobleck finish his lecture about Hitler's rise to power. She yawned and closed her notebook, thinking about what excuse she would make to buy a new dress despite not going with anyone to Beacon's annual dance. Probably that a Schnee should present herself in the best way no matter when. It almost always worked when she wanted new clothes, no matter how expensive they were. She frowned as someone slid into the seat next to her after Pyrrha got up and walked over to her partner for the project. What was his name again... John? Juan? She sighed and turned to face whoever wanted to talk to her and froze when she saw the one person she'd hoped to avoid for the next weeks. "Hey there, Snow Angel! I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the dance with me." Whoever thought he had a way with words was obviously mistaken considering she mostly felt repulsed by Neptune Vasilias' words and wink that went with them. But alas, her father wanted her to _marry_ him and if she just said "No" like she wanted, it would get back to her father and he would be furious. Suddenly her eyes locked with silver orbs behind Neptune's back and the word "Yes" felt like it was stuck in her throat. How could she go to the dance with him while having a girlfriend? Maybe Ruby wasn't officially her girlfriend, but that didn't mean she could just cheat on her like that!

But her entire life, she'd always obeyed what her father said and it was too ingrained in her system. "I'd love to. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom." She quickly grabbed her things, trying to chase the owner of the pained and sad silver eyes who left the classroom when she'd made the biggest mistake of her life. She followed Ruby to the restroom, where she broke down crying right before Weiss entered. "Ruby!"

"No, Weiss, it's okay, I understand, he's tall and handsome and suave and everything I'm not..."

"I don't like him. My father just wants me to date him for the company and I have to act like I do!" Ruby looked up again, hope starting to shine in those pools of molten silver. "Really?"

"Really." Ruby smiled and kissed her, making Weiss feel lower than dirt for lieing to her.

* * *

"Why did you lie to me, Weiss?" Weiss was so taken aback by this question her head surged upward and smashed against Ruby's chin. She knew something was up when Ruby asked her to cuddle a day after she told her she had to date someone else for her father. She tried sitting up, but Ruby just hugged her harder and made sure she couldn't leave. "Nuh-uh, you're not getting away before you tell me." Weiss panicked, trying to figure out a way out of the situation. "Lied about what?" Ruby just sighed and shook her head. "I know dating Neptune wouldn't secure a permanent partnership between your parents' companies. You have to marry him, don't you?" Weiss hesitated for a moment before giving in. "Yes. I'll try talking my father out of it, but at the moment he really wants me to marry him when I finish school." Ruby's voice started to sound pained and sad. "Weiss... How can I be with you when you're supposed to marry someone else? It's not right. We can't keep doing this."

"Ruby-"

"Please leave, Weiss." Ruby let go of Weiss, allowing her to get up, doing the one thing Weiss didn't want her to do. "Ruby, please-" But Ruby cut her off a second time. "Just leave, Weiss." Weiss felt tears in the corners of her eyes. She wanted to yell at Ruby, kiss her, try to make her understand she loved her, but only stood up and shakily walked to the door. She managed to act stoic throughout the drive back to her family's mansion, but when she reached her room she flung herself onto her bed and cried.

* * *

A week after the break-up Ruby felt just as horrible as she did when she ended her relationship with Weiss. She knew it was for the best, but she just couldn't help missing Weiss so much it hurt. She sometimes felt actual physical pain when she thought about Weiss, which is why she mistook the pressure on her shoulder simply as more pain from thinking about Weiss. However, after the pressure increased and started to feel more real than the pain she felt when thinking of Weiss, she turned around to see Weiss, who had tried to gain her attention by placing her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Can we talk? I need to tell you something." Ruby's first thought was to say "No", but then she decided to hear Weiss out. "Okay. But this better be good." Weiss looked around, her eyes narrowing when she saw Neptune and his friends nearby. "Not here. Meet me in the restroom in ten minutes."

Ten minutes later, Ruby pushed open the door of the restroom and saw Weiss standing next to the toilets. She slowly walked over to her and stopped about 3 steps away from her. "So. What did you want to talk to me about?" Weiss looked up and locked eyes with her. "I'm going to tell my father I won't marry Neptune. I'll spend the next week getting as much money together as possible and I'll tell him off before the dance. If he disowns me, we'll just live off the money I manage to take. If you want me to, I'll do it! Just please don't leave me!" Ruby just stepped forward, embraced Weiss and kissed her passionately. She didn't care if anyone saw; she had all she wanted right in her arms.

* * *

"Your father wishes to speak with you." Weiss jumped when her personal maid spoke from behind her. She hadn't heard her entering her room, but since Weiss hadn't done anything her father would be angry about at that moment, she was probably fine. "Thank you. I'll go immediatly." She got up and left the room, thinking about why her father wanted to talk to her. Maybe he had news about Neptune. Probably not though. Or he could have found out about Ruby... but they had been careful, so that was unlikely. He could also just be checking up on her. Relieved that he probably hadn't found out about her and Ruby, she pushed open the door to her father's study and stepped inside. He looked up from his computer and grabbed a folder from his desk. "Tell me, _dearest daughter_ , what is this all about?" He threw the folder at her and she caught it. The first page had a large picture of her and Ruby kissing passionately in Ruby's bedroom. "How did you find out?" Her father just smirked cruelly and laughed. "You went to that girl's house far too often for a simple project. I sent someone to find out what you were really doing in there and look what they found."

"So, are you going to ruin her life and make sure I never see her again now?" Her father just smiled slowly. "No, I won't."

"What will you do then?"

"Nothing." Weiss stared at him in shock. This was the most powerful man in the United States. She must have misheard. "Pardon?"

"I will do absolutely nothing. You see, I've done everything I have to already. That money you tried hiding from me? Gone. And I've frozen all your assets. You're basically poor right now. If you want to keep being this little peasant's girlfriend, go ahead! But if you're ready to stop your childish games, well, you keep dating Neptune and cut your ties with the girl. And I'll be a lot more vigilant after this." Weiss ground her teeth, knowing that Yang and Ruby were living alone and barely making enough money to scrape by. She couldn't live with them; they wouldn't be able to afford it. She looked up, knowing that the decision she made was the right one.

* * *

"Well maybe you don't actually love me then!" Weiss exhaled forcefully, trying not to get irritated at Ruby's lack of understanding. "I just need a bit more time. I'll only dance with him once or twice, and after the dance I'll finish everything up so we can finally get away from my father." Ruby sighed and turned around. "Alright. Until midnight tomorrow then. But don't do anything except for dancing with him, okay?" Weiss smiled and spoke the words that would make her feel lower than dirt for the next two days. "I'd rather die. Now let's go and show Oobleck what we're made of."

* * *

The music was horrible and the punch tasted bitter. Whoever was in charge of this party should be shot if you asked Weiss. It wasn't all bad though since she had managed to avoid Neptune throughout most of the evening and was content sitting on the sidelines. Unfortunately, it seemed like this was going to change since he was currently walking in her direction and looking right at her. "Alright, Snow Angel, you're gonna come with me now. We need to discuss some aspects of our relationship." Weiss just sighed, got up and followed him to the boys' locker room. "I can't go in there! If someone catches me, the media will tear me into tiny pieces!" Neptune just smirked and held open the door. "Well, I could always tell your father that you had an... encounter with that girl Ruby today. Your choice." Weiss clenched her fists and entered the room. She froze when she heard a click behind her and saw that Neptune had closed the door and was trying to lock it. Knowing she couldn't let him trap her, she tried going on the offensive. "Where did you even get that key?"

"None of your business. Anyhow, what I wanted to discuss with you are the... physical aspects of our relationship." To Weiss' relief he didn't lock the door and stepped away from it. "What do you mean, physical-" She was cut off by him forcefully kissing her and forcing his hands under her dress. She tried fighting him off, but he was stronger and forced her against a wall. Weiss was just about ready to give up and let him do what he wanted when she heard the door opening and saw Ruby staring at them, her mouth hanging slightly open. Then she just smiled sadly and turned around, walking back to the ballroom. Filled with a new surge of determination, Weiss pulled her leg back and rammed her knee with every bit of force she could summon into Neptune's crotch. His eyes widened, he jerked back and yelled out in pain while starting to look angry. She quickly slapped him and glared at him. "If you ever do that again, I'll have you castrated. Now leave me alone!" She turned around and ran back to the ballroom, looking for the one person in the world who could make her feel happy.

* * *

Ruby looked at the polished iron blade with a sad smile. Everything would be better when she was finally gone. Yang would have enough money to support herself and then some. She could finally ask that girl out she'd been fawning over for months. Neptune wouldn't have to deal with any competition. Weiss wouldn't have to feel guilty everytime she saw Ruby. It would be easier for everyone when she was gone. She opened the cupboard and grabbed a bottle of pills while letting warm water into the bathtub. After grabbing three pills, she put the bottle back into the cupboard and closed it. Checking the water, she figured it was deep enough and entered the tub. She swallowed the pills, positioned the razor above her wrist and dragged it down, leaving a thin red line on her arm. She repeated the process on her other arm and then on both of her thighs. Smiling lazily, Ruby leaned back into the warm water as the world faded into a pleasant haze.

* * *

Weiss ran to Ruby's house, knowing it was the only place the brunette could have went at this hour. After searching the ballroom for an hour, she hadn't found her and decided that Ruby couldn't be anywhere else. When she rounded the corner to the street Ruby lived in, she thought to herself that this was going to be the only time a small, run-down house could look so amazing. But as she got closer, her heart almost stopped. Someone left the door open. She ran up the stairs taking two steps at a time and burst into Ruby's bedroom. "Ruby, I'm sorry!" But no one was in the bedroom. Her eyes widened and she quickly went to the bathroom to find the door locked. Her eyes widened and she struggled against the door until she heard footsteps behind her. "Christ, Ice Queen, what's the problem with you wanting to get in the bathroom? I hope you're not trying to assault Ruby or anything!" Weiss quickly turned around and yelled at Yang. "Open the door! I've been trying to open it for a while and Ruby's not answering!"

Yang paled and went into her room. About ten seconds later, she came back with a key in her hand. "Okay, that does sound bad. But if she's naked when we get in there, I'm calling the cops on you." With a clicking sound, the door opened and Weiss ran through and straight into her own personal hell. Ruby was lying in the bathtub which had been filled with a mix of blood and water. She was unnaturally pale and looked extremely fragile, almost as if she was sleeping and the slightest touch would shatter her into a million pieces. Yang just placed her hand on Ruby's throat trying to find a pulse, but broke down and started crying only seconds later. Weiss just fell to her knees and grabbed her phone. The minutes it took for the ambulance to arrive were the worst of Weiss' life; she knew deep down that Ruby was dead and there was no saving her, but her heart just wanted to pretend they could still save her.

The medics only told her what she already knew when they arrived. And with the words "I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do.", her world broke down.

* * *

Weiss smiled. Life was good. Neptune had decided to leave her some space after Ruby died and her father had showed at least a small bit of understanding. He let her have some days to herself so she could figure out what to do with her life and she'd decided to do what she had to. Yang was still grieving for Ruby, but another girl from her class was helping her. Given time, she'd be okay. The only one left who everyone was still wondering about was Weiss. But she'd made her choice and now she was going to stick with it. Smiling gently, Weiss stepped off the roof of Beacon High.

* * *

 **A/N: Please don't lynch me! *ducks to dodge grenade* Woah there! Now that's just rude. Alright, I guess I should start explaining how this happened... At first I was going to just leave an open end. Just describe their situation but I wasn't going to resolve it. Weiss' father wasn't going to find out and it was going to be semi-okay. Then I started getting the idea to put a finish to the situation by having Ruby attempt suicide and being saved by Weiss. And then it evolved into that ending.**

 **Again, sorry for giving you... this, it wasn't planned and I'll try to avoid this kind of depressing content. But it felt good to let it all out, so I'm not sorry for writing it. Have a nice day (well, as nice of a day as you can have after reading this)!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: My first time writing anything more sexual than kissing, so it'll probably be horrible. Pairings: (One-sided) Enabler, One-sided Falling Petals. Trigger warnings: Blackmail, stalking, sexual abuse, incest (in a fantasy). Since I know some people really don't like incest pairings, I'll give you two endings. I'll warn you when the incest really starts. Enjoy!**

Ruby gasped as her index finger penetrated her folds, following the sound with a moan as she moved it around inside her.  
Trying to amplify her pleasure, Ruby inserted her middle finger into her eager wetness which rewarded her by sending a thousand little,  
pleasurable shocks of electricity racing up her spine.  
She imagined the fingers inside her being someone else's and the sensations felt even better. She tried her best to hold it in,  
but when one of her fingers hit that one perfect spot inside of her, she caved.  
"Yang…," she whimpered, feeling her release getting closer and closer. A few seconds later, ecstasy filled her mind and she went rigid, letting out another cry. "Yang!"

Breathing heavily, she took a moment to come down from the high. Then she got up and shakily walked to the bathroom to clean herself.  
But no matter how much water cleaned her womanhood, it would never wash away that feeling of guilt that came with the pleasure masturbating while thinking of her  
half-sister brought her.

* * *

The next morning, breakfast was tense and awkward since Ruby couldn't meet her sister's eye. Yang picked up on this and tried to get Ruby to talk to her, but it only made Ruby feel even worse about what she'd done the day before. After a few attempts, Yang gave up and they ate in silence until Yang went upstairs to finish getting ready for school.  
Since they attended Beacon High together and were in the same grade because Ruby was moved ahead two years, there were few classes they didn't have together or were sitting next to each other in. It was hard for Ruby when she started falling for Yang, though she'd managed to get somewhat used to it. It didn't help, but it didn't harm and Ruby had come to terms with it. She wasn't sure herself when her platonic affection and occasional glances had turned into attraction and longing stares. She managed to hide it from her sister, but she wasn't completely sure if she had been quite as successful with their circle of friends.

The quiet Lie Ren and Blake Belladonna were a lot more perceptive than one would think and rarely shared their thoughts, so Ruby had no idea if they were suspicious.  
The heiress to the Schnee Energy Company, Weiss Schnee, was also extremely smart and unfortunately held very traditional values. If she found out, she would probably confront  
Ruby and that hadn't happened. Yet. Sighing, she got up and went upstairs, gathering her books and shoving them into her bag. Another day full of hiding her feelings from her  
crush whom she couldn't avoid from everyone, boring lectures by her biology teacher and homework.

Sometimes she wondered why she didn't just stay in bed.

* * *

After riding to school with Yang on her motorcycle which Yang called "the Bumblebee" due to it's black and yellow paintjob, she walked to her first class of the day, English.

Silently praying that the school's group of bullies which consisted of Cinder Fall and her cronies Mercury and Emerald would ignore her, she hurried along the rows of lockers.  
However, she knew she wasn't going to be so lucky when Cinder approached her with a small device with a few buttons on it in hand.

"We're going to have a serious talk after school, little rose. We'll have to establish some... ground rules."

Ruby paled, but nodded. No one defied Cinder since she was a favourite of most teachers and often managed to get out of trouble by acting like she was being bullied by the people she was bullying. The last person to try and defy Cinder was the other school bully, Cardin. He'd ended up with a week of detention when a teacher saw him hitting Cinder after she'd kicked him between the legs. The other students had learned not to mess with Cinder after that and just tried avoiding her.

Ruby hurried to her next class and practically threw herself into her seat, breathing a sigh of relief. At least Cinder hadn't tried anything yet, which didn't mean she could let her guard down though. As if to prove that particular point, Yang sat down next to her, making her ample cleavage bounce and causing Ruby to immediatly avert her eyes and stare at the door as their teacher entered the room. Sneaking another glance at her sister, Ruby found herself staring at the blonde's chest again thanks to it being a quite prominent part of Yang's figure when she was stretching like that. Ruby felt like sinking into the ground at that point. Maybe Cinder wasn't the worst thing that could happen to her today.

* * *

"Meet me behind the tree in the school's courtyard after the final period. Don't be late or you'll regret it."

Ruby sighed. "She didn't have to be so dramatic, I would have come without the threat..."

When she got to the tree, Cinder was already waiting for her, odd device in hand. Being able to get a closer look now, Ruby recognized it as a recording device which her sister liked to use to get proof of Ruby's slip-ups so she could tease her with them. Something told Ruby Cinder wasn't planning on just teasing her with whatever she recorded. The amber-eyed girl just smirked and pressed the play button.

Upon hearing the first noise, Ruby froze and her eyes widened. She was praying that it wasn't what she was thinking of, but her hopes were crushed when she heard her own voice whimper "Yang..."

Cinder had recorded her masturbating and fantasizing about her sister. If she uploaded that to her social media accounts, everyone would know Ruby was in love with her half-sister.

She didn't even notice that she had taken a few steps back before Cinder grabbed her wrist and smiled cruelly. "You're going to do everything I tell you to unless you want the  
entire school to find out about your... tastes. Am I understood?" Ruby didn't respond and started breathing faster and shivering. Cinder just gripped her wrist tighter and tighter until it hurt. Ruby jerked her head up and nodded shakily. Cinder stepped forward and then closed the distance between them, forcibly kissing Ruby and using her shock to slip her tongue past Ruby's lips. Ruby just whimpered and let Cinder keep going, trying to ignore how horribly wrong it felt and detach herself from the situation. For a few moments, the only thing Ruby could feel was Cinder's tongue as it tried to force itself down her throat. Then the pressure receded until Cinder's tongue left her mouth and she moved backwards, against the tree this time and leaned against it, breathing heavily. Cinder just laughed and pinned her against the tree by her shoulders. "From this day on, you'll be my girlfriend. Resist me in any way and I upload the recording to my facebook account. Tell anyone about this and I let the recording play over the school's speakers."

Cinder left and Ruby slid down the tree, weeping for the next few minutes until Blake found her. For the first time since Ruby met her, Blake initiated physical contact. After  
wrapping Ruby in a hug and stroking her hair for a while, she pulled Ruby to her feet and led her to the school's main entrance where Yang was waiting.

Ruby didn't talk for the duration of the ride home and spent the rest of the day in her room crying.

* * *

Ruby called in sick the next day. It was the only way she thought she could avoid Cinder, so she just looked miserable and asked Yang to call Beacon. She felt horrible for manipulating Yang like that, but she tried to ignore it by going back to sleep. Unfortunately she was woken by her phone when someone texted her at about ten. Drowsily slapping her hand on it and picking it up, she checked who had thought it would be a good idea to text her at this time. When she didn't recognize the number and read the first few words of the text, a shiver went down her spine.

"I thought I made it clear you shouldn't anger me, little rose. Come to school now."

She spent a good five minutes just staring at her phone's screen. How had Cinder even gotten her number? She got up, got dressed and ate breakfast before packing her bag  
and going to school. When she got to her class and took her seat after apologizing to the professor for her tardiness. Yang started talking quietly as soon as Ruby sat down,  
her expression clearly showing her worry. "Why are you at school? I thought you were sick!" Ruby just looked away and mumbled something that sounded vaguely like a response, but Yang was persistent. "I want a real explanation, not some mumbling." Ruby just sighed and looked down.

"I felt better when I woke up again, so I thought I might as well go." Yang didn't seem to buy it, but she Ruby ignored her, trying to show that the conversation was over. Yang  
got it and started paying attention to the teacher again and Ruby pretended not to notice the hurt in Yang's eyes.

* * *

After the lesson Ruby had lunch, so she went to the cafeteria and was walking to her and her friends' lunch table when someone called her name. She turned around slowly and saw Cinder, Mercury and Emerald walking towards her, friendly smiles on their faces. "You won't even eat lunch with your girlfriend? I'm hurt," Cinder said and pouted while slipping one hand in her pocket and then pulling out a recording device just far enough for Ruby to see it. Ruby slowly walked over to them and faked a smile. "I was just looking for you.  
Where are we sitting?"

Cinder grinned, basking in her victory, and led her to her new table. Another girl was sitting there with a rather unique look to her; she had brown and pink hair and her eyes  
each had a different colour. She looked like she was shy and like she didn't want to know any of the people at the table though, which Ruby found strange at first. Mercury sat  
down next to her and she jumped when he drew her into a one-armed hug. "I don't believe you met Neo yet. She's Mercury's new girlfriend." Neo just looked like she wanted to die right then and there and Ruby realized that she wasn't the only one Cinder was blackmailing. Ruby and Neo's eyes met and in that single moment, it felt like they were the same person.

After all, they were both so very alone and lost sitting at that table.

* * *

Ruby was pressed up against the wall with Cinder shoving her tongue down her throat and forcefully kneading her breast. Ruby whimpered quietly, trying to resist her instincts yelling at her to fight back, knowing it would only make her situation worse. So she endured until someone opened the door to the restroom they were in and yelped. Cinder pulled away and turned to face the newcomer full of indignation and froze when she saw just who it was who had walked in on them. A slow grin began to spread on Cinder's face while Ruby only felt shame when she saw that her sister and crush Yang was the one who walked in on her kissing another girl. Yang went bright red and sputtered apologies, but Ruby barely heard them. The only words she heard in the next few minutes were Cinder's, which were uttered right after Yang left, still embarrassed about having walked in on her little sister.

"I believe we were in the middle of something."

* * *

Yang opened the door to Ruby's bedroom, intent on scolding her for forgetting to lock the door and squinted as the light from the setting sun blinded her. Ruby was sleeping on her bed, looking like she was at peace for the first time in weeks. Yang's features softened and she walked over to the bed to sit down next to Ruby's sleeping form. She smiled gently and moved Ruby's head until it rested in her lap. Yang started smoothing out Ruby's hair and humming to herself, then felt her smile widen when Ruby snuggled up to her stomach. For some reason her sister had avoided physical contact for the past few weeks and Yang missed the casual hugs and snuggling. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Ruby stir and she looked down to see why Ruby had moved.

Ruby was shaking, looking frightened instead of peaceful all of a sudden and whimpered miserably. Yang quickly realized she was having a nightmare and shook Ruby to try and wake her up. It worked, but didn't exactly yield the results Yang had been hoping for since Ruby woke up screaming and tried to shove Yang away. Yang just drew her in and held her close, trying to calm Ruby to the best of her abilities. At some point, Ruby stopped crying and simply hugged Yang back. Yang just smiled sadly and didn't try asking what the nightmare was about.

Ruby had stopped talking to her about the important things since she started dating Cinder three weeks ago.

* * *

Ruby practically yelped into Cinder's mouth as she felt a hand snake down her skirt and tried to get beneath her panties. She immediatly pushed herself off of Cinder and took a few steps back. Cinder's grin vanished and she snarled. "I thought we went over this. You. Are. Mine." Ruby frantically shook her head and took a few more steps back. "No. You don't own me. I won't do this."

Cinder started walking towards her and Ruby kept walking backwards until she hit a wall. Cinder took two strides forward and pinned Ruby to the wall, slipping her hand under Ruby's skirt again. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

Ruby ran through the rain, not caring about getting wet. She embraced the cold water washing over here, even if it did nothing to get rid of the feeling of being lower than dirt. She ran toward her house, trying to get to her bed so she could sleep. Sleep brought comfort. In her dreams, she could escape Cinder. Sleep was oblivion, and ignorance was bliss. She unlocked the door and went straight to the bathroom. Grabbing a towel, she dried herself until she felt like she could just lie in bed and wait for sleep to come. It was a good plan, but no plan survives first contact with the enemy. And in this case, the enemy was Yang, who came into her room a few minutes after she'd lain down. She tried to fake sleep, but it obviously didn't work since Yang started talking almost right after she closed her eyes.

"I know you're awake, sis. I heard you come in crying. What happened?" Ruby just shook her head, trying to avoid having to tell Yang everything. But Yang wasn't going to stop now. She'd waited long enough.

"You started distancing yourself when you started dating Cinder. Did she do something?" Ruby didn't move, knowing Yang would see through any lies she tried to tell anyways. "Why did you date her if she's that bad?"

Ruby didn't move again. Yang should never know about what Cinder had done. Yang just sighed and drew Ruby into her lap to hug her. "You know you can tell me anything. I won't judge you." Ruby just started crying again. "You'd hate me."

"Never. I love you too much for that." In that moment, Ruby felt like she could tell her sister anything. So she did. "Cinder was blackmailing me with a recording. And today she... she forced herself onto me." Yang just held her close and murmured something that sounded suspiciously like she was hoping for Cinder to perform an anatomically impossible act. "You don't have to tell me, but what was on the recording?"

Ruby tensed up and Yang felt it. "That was a dumb question, sorry. Just forget about it." But Ruby shook her head and gathered her resolve. "No. You deserve to know about this. The recording was of me admitting I loved you." Yang just looked at her sister quizzically. "I love you too, but everyone knows that." Ruby sighed and felt like she made a huge mistake all of a sudden. "Not platonic love, Yang. Actual romantic love." Yang just stared at her sister in shock and thought about how Ruby behaved for the last few weeks. It made sense. Everything fit. Then she tried to figure out how she felt about Ruby. And then took a deep breath and answered.

* * *

 **Warning: Incest starts here, next line break is the non-incest ending. You have been warned.**

* * *

"I love you too, Ruby. I just didn't realize it, I guess." Ruby slowly looked up and then smiled and hugged Yang as hard as she could. Yang just smiled and hugged her back. Ruby started crying again, but this time it was because of happiness. Then she looked at Yang meekly and nervously asked: "Can I kiss you?" Yang simply smiled and moved in, kissing Ruby slowly, trying to savour every moment of the kiss. When they broke apart again, Ruby was left flushed and breathless. "I like that answer." Then she smiled and leaned into Yang again.

They held each other for the rest of the day.

* * *

"I love you, but not in a romantic way. But you're still my sister, and you always will be. Just please tell me you'll 'break up' with Cinder. If others treat you badly because of your feelings, just tell me. Big sis Yang will take care of them real fast." Ruby smiled sadly and leaned into Yang again. "Okay. Thank you for accepting me." Yang smiled and drew Ruby in as close as she could. "I'll always accept you. If I didn't I'd be one lousy big sister." Ruby just tried snuggling into Yang even more and murmured drowsily: "You're the best sister ever."

 **A/N: Sorry this took a while, I was at a congress for four days and had less time to write. Also had to finish some other projects up. I did get an idea for another story I may or may not write, so I guess that's good.**


End file.
